I know you like sugar in your coffee
by Viola.Thunder
Summary: Just a cute little one ClouRoth with Zack vaguely interfering as he does.


A/n Sorry my pretties. I have been busy battling demons in one of my dark dimensions, a long story.  
sigh some immortal demons (yes that kind) freeing slaves, ice palaces, the fields of slaughter etc etc Except my humblest apologies and I am always at your service.

I know you like sugar in your coffee.

Cloud reached up and placed a soft kiss on Sephiroth▓s lips. With the general leaning over him, both topless just on the bed. They had just been lying there mid morning doing nothing when Sephiroth had rolled on top and looked down at his small sweet lover. Sephiroth held the touch slightly with his own lips but then looked away and leaned back up. The door to Sephiroth▓s SOILDER apartment was being knocked. Sephiroth▓s eyes narrowed causing Cloud to pout and raise his eyebrows. He held Sephiroth▓s lean waist and suppressed a smirk as Sephiroth flushed at the connection of their groins. The knocking insisted.  
"Sir!" A dominant if cheeky voice sounded through the wood. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and to Clouds dismay climbed off and wandered to the door that was being violated. Just like him last night,  
he smiled to himself. Cloud rolled gracefully off the bed and walked into the apartment kitchen. Sephiroth▓s knowledge of the boy told him it was coffee with too much sugar time. Sephiroth finally opened the door to what he had been almost expecting.

Zackary Donovan grinning mercifully with a mock salute and very messy jet black hair. Not unlike the bed hair that Cloud was sporting before. A though popped Sephiroth▓s mind and he tried to suppress it much to Zacks curiosity. Sephiroth realised he was topless. As did Zack. Zack looked approvingly and a very Zack like thought went through his mind. It was rudely interrupted.  
"Yes, Donovan?" Sephiroth had mixed thoughts of being modest of his physique or to give Donovan something to look at which is what he was so obviously doing anyway.  
"Sir," Zack flashed a cheeky if flirty grin at his General with a hint of something in his famously bright eyes. Sephiroth had a momentary flash of thought that made him hot and bothered in front of this young cadet. Zack chose to ignore this but his eyes showed something else.  
"Sir, I have been sent to you because I fail to follow instructions..." Zack spoke as though a message had been drilled into him. Sephiroth looked blankly back at him.  
"This morning was my session off," Sephiroth groaned, rubbing his temples. "I left Captain Moomack in charge..." The thought of Zackary Donovan and Captain..oh right... Sephiroth cleared his throat.  
"Ah i see. What did you do?" Sephiroth braced himself for the worse. Zack just chuckled.  
"It wasn't that bad, i was just a little.." Zack smirked then bit his lip, Sephiroth stood very still.  
"Cheeky? I don't think he▓d sent you to me for that?" Sephiroth was feeling the chill and trying very hard not to be turned on by this cadet, especially when his lover was inside, doing whatever he was doing. Mercifully being quiet which was good at any rate. There'd be trouble then. For both of them anyway and Sephiroth▓s ideas that his body responded to.. Zack carried on unfazed by the growing uncomfort on Sephiroth▓s face.  
"Sir, i kicked his arse, sir...■Sephiroth raised his eyebrow cynially not for the first time this morning.  
"He challenged Cadet Strife to a spar and realised he wasn't there, Sir he is sick in bed sir, and i challenged him myself in Clouds name." Sephiroth kept his poker face on that he saved for very dull meetings with the board. Zack was also sporting one of the same.  
"They sent you to me because you did what you supposed to do?" Sephiroth ignored the fact that a Cadet beat a Captain. Let alone Moomack. He could tell the answer was coming anyway. Zack grinned, this would be good. Sephiroth hoped. He did not want to have to deal with Moomack at all, let alone for something menial. Besides he was starting to remember the feeling of Cloud beneath his hips. He leaned against the doorframe to move. He gestured for Zack to carry on then looked at the ground to not look at Zack.  
"Sir, he believed i was covering up for Clouds tardiness and by changing the subject, Sir." Sephiroth looked up, amused by this comment.  
"Were you?" Sephiroth watched Zack carefully.  
"Ye...no sir." Zack straightened and lowered his eyes. Somewhat to Sephiroth▓s abdominal area. It was good to look at, so perfectly formed..Zack briefly wondered what it was like to touch and wished that thought had not passed his mind.  
"Donovan? Explain. That was not a suitable answer." The fact that The General was leaning casually against his door frame topless and in loose sleep fatigues, didn▓t seem to bother him. He still had an authority figure to maintain. He was doing it with difficulty. He coughed into his hand to cover the awkwardness.  
He wondered if the lack of sternness was affecting Zack in anyway. Zack managed a small smile.  
"Sir i am not inclined to say." Sephiroth folded his arms.  
"Oh? Dono"  
"Zack, sir." A glint in those eyes. Sephiroth tried not to narrow in on them.  
"Zack. I understand loyalty within the complex. The mutual friendship you and a roomate must share"  
Zack shifted uneasily. Sephiorth stopped mid sentence, his personal interest almost overcoming his professional basis. He bristled a little them felt a hypocritical. He just had thoughts about this Zack and he is getting annoyed about the idea of a triangular relationship. But that last idea did interest him very much.  
"Sir, you are implying that i would lie to The general to save the loyalty of Cadet Strife?" Sephiroth smiled and could only just hear Cloud chuckle. Zack didn't.  
"Yes Zack, that is what i am implying. Well? Where is Strife, why is he tardy for his lessons? I am sure i will have to personally punish him for his disregard for the rules that effect everyone. You may tell him that from me. Now is that all you wished to discuss...Zack?" Sephiroth smirked at his own amusement. Zack shrugged and smirked.  
"I guess." He turned to go away and did a mock salute. Sephiroth had his eyes on the Cadets arse the whole time. His lips pursed in thought. He too shrugged and returned indoors. He found Cloud leaning gracefully by the countertop sipping coffee. Sickening milky shit with too much sugar. Sephiroth took the mug and poured it down the sink.  
"You're much too sweet anyway.." Sephiroth muttered, wiping clouds lips before he kissed him.

Zack wandered about his messy apartment trying to find something when Cloud strode in, Zack lightened up,  
"You're in for a personal punishment from the Great and Scary General Seph!" Zack snorted as Cloud smirked "Where have you been anyways?" Zack flopped onto his bed and peered at his fuck buddy. Cloud smiled back and leaned over him. His feathery angelic hair brushing Zacks cheek.  
"Personal punishment you say? That sounds like fun.." Cloud leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Zacks lips. Zack kissed back then chuckled.  
"Cut back on the sugar, it▓s not like you need it." 


End file.
